The Past Don't Forget
by LLN
Summary: ken awakes from a watery grave after the fall of the temple...but he's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Past Don't Forget.  
Author: LLN Fandom: Weiss Kreuz Pairings: Ken/Farfarello, more as they come.  
Spoilers: Everything.  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz is owned by Takehito Koyasu&Project Weiz.  
Summary: After the fall of the Temple, Ken finds he has rose from a watery grave.  
But he is not alone. Feedback: Is like...something really good.

Prologue...

He didn't remember swimming for his life, nor did he remember crawl out of the water up the beach or coughing up half the lake. But he must have done it. Why else would he be sitting on the sand about to watch the sunrise?

"The Weiss kitten is surprised to have survived?" came the question from a melodic voice in an almost singsong fashion. He looked over at his companion, white colorless hair stood in wet spikes, one feral yellow eye seemed to glow at him, the other cover but a black patch, wearing a suit that was once pure white.

He nodded at the question. He had thought this would be the end, had hoped to would be...he was just so tired. Tired of the betrayals, tired of killing, tired of lying. But mostly tired of fighting, fighting the memories of the past, his team but most of all himself.

"Did the kitten think he deserved such a peaceful death?"

Yes, peaceful. Drowning would be peaceful, once one stopped fighting to breath. But he hadn't stopped had he? Did that meant he wanted to live or had he been fighting for so long he has just forgotten how to stop fighting.

He shook his head to answer, no he didn't deserve peaceful. He should die as he lived.  
He fought by the blade he should die by one.

"What happens now?" he asked the other. The feral yellow eye looked confused, as if no one ever asked what he thought.

"I want to go home." Said the other.

"Where's that?" he asked.

"Ireland," the other said softly, almost reverently.  
Ireland, he'd never been there before...it sounded exciting, new, different and far from here.

'What's to stop us?' he wondered. The others were dead or they would have found them by now.

He was Weiss, a hunter in the night. A bringer of justice to those who thought they were above the law. At least that's what they were told, when in fact reality was much worse.  
He was an assassin, a killer, and a murder. He had wonder offend if he had chosen the right path. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't but it didn't matter now.

He was a hunter of the dark beasts that preyed on the innocents of man. A hunter of evil men. When a man served an evil purpose he would be there to stop it.

He was Weiss...but now he was through.

"Ireland sounds nice," he said.

The other smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Past don't 2

A teenager looked at the computer screen in disbelief, after searching for so long to find that information by accident. He called for a slightly older boy to come into the room that boy looked at the screen in shock then typed something on the keyboard.

"It is them!"

Plans now had to be made.

He stood at the counter arranging the flowers in the vase as the other boys who worked in his shop were out to lunch. He had bought the shop almost two years ago when they had arrived in this small town called Dunaway. He still remember Far's question as they stood in the empty shop then...

" Why a flower shop?"

" It was an easy cover to learn besides who would expect a florist to be an assassin?"

"That's not what I meant, Tiger."

"It's all I know besides soccer and killing."

"So you will use the flowers to hide behind in plain sight for those who could see?"

"Yes."

"Clever that."

He barely heard the front door open but thought nothing of it, just one of the shop boys returning from lunch. He felt the cold sharp steel wire of the garrote warp around his neck. He froze; knowing that to move or to breathe could mean his death.

"Did you really think you wouldn't find you?" asked a familiar gravelly voice.

He said nothing.

"No answers for me Ken-ken."

Then another voice spoke this one had a German accent, " If you kill him we won't find out here Farfarello is, Libeling."

The wire tightens for a moment he could feel it cut into his skin. Then slowly it was removed he turned to face the two and saw Yoji Kuduo who looked different with short blonde hair. He seemed to be working the cowboy look. He watched has Yoij retracted his wire into his watch. He also wondered why Shuldich was with him and why did he have his hair tinted green?

Yoij smiled and asked, " How have you been?"

Happy, he thought, but it seemed now that was over.

"Why are you here and with a member of Schwarz?"

Yoij looked away then rubbed the back of his neck.

"That' a funny story..."

"...So let me get this straight," He said, earlier he had seen home the boys that worked for him and closed the shop, " We all woke up on different parts of that beach with a member of Schwarz, thinking that the other members of our teams were dead...I'm I right so far?"

Two nods.

"Then just because Omi is stubborn he keeps looking for us and finds the rest of you but Farfarello and me...and the fact that an artist named Dante made a big splash in the art world because of a few risqué painting of questionable content you thought it might be Farfarello?"

Two more nods.

"So you tracked this artist down to this town and..." he trailed off.

" Well a flower shop called 'Flower of Cat' written in Japanese in an Irish town just sounded odd. So we did some digging and found out that a Tigre Dante owned it." Said Yoji.

"We?" he asked.

"The rest of us will be arriving in the next few days." Yoij said.

"Why?"

"Don't worry, kitten, we're not here to take you back. Both Esset and Kritiker were destroyed by each other from what we found out. No one is sure who struck the killing blows to them." Said Schuldich with a smirk that told him that the German did in fact know somehow.

Ken narrowed his eyes at the two men then asked; " Now why don't you tell me why you're really here?" 


End file.
